Le chagrin d'un solitaire
by JuStarTine
Summary: Dérangé par une insomnie, Mathieu se rend dans son salon afin de préparer le prochain épisode de son émission. Mais ce moment aurait été tout à fait banal si l'un des Sommet n'avait pas été en pleine dépression.


**Le chagrin d'un solitaire**

.oOo.

 _Hello !_

 _Bienvenue de nouveau dans le monde de la guimauve et des câlins (cette histoire est un peu du même type que mon précédent OS, « Chagrin nocturne ») ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, s'il vous plaît ! *Clap ! Clap ! Clap !*_

 _\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne ?_

 _\- Je me sens si seule... ! Un peu comme une certaine personne._

 _\- Ah ? C'est qui ?_

 _\- Eh bah, tu vas voir._

 _._

 _Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfic' appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet._

 _L'image de couverture a été réalisée par mes soins._

 _Toutes les critiques constructives à propos du texte etc sont les bienvenues._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _.oOo._

Mathieu regarda l'heure affichée sur son écran : 3 h 30 du matin. Fichue insomnie ! Heureusement qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper, il avait enfin trouvé des vidéos à analyser lors de son prochain épisode. Quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit, autant utiliser son temps perdu pour continuer à l'écrire.

Mais avant de se remettre au travail, il se servit une tasse de café (car, c'est bien connu, le café est un bon remède à l'insomnie !).

Tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, il crut distinguer la silhouette du Hippie avachi dans le canapé. Toujours en état de trip, celui-là !

Il s'était remis à écrire depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit un gros ronflement venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna, étonné le Hippie à beau être le plus grand de tous les drogués, jamais encore Mathieu ne l'avait entendu ronfler pendant ses sommeils léthargiques. Curieux, il s'approcha du canapé et son regard se posa sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. Il s'aperçut que celle-ci est était jonchée d'un bon nombre de bouteilles d'alcool vides provenant, à n'en pas douter, de la réserve personnelle du Patron, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée en arrivant dans le salon. Bien que le plus dangereux de toute la maisonnée tenait facilement l'alcool, ce dernier n'aurait pu s'enfiler seul le contenu de tous les récipients en l'espace de quelques heures, sauf en cas de pari, et le fait que le Hippie, grand adepte des drogues inhalées, fumées ou injectées en intraveineuses, avait pu en boire autant, même avec l'homme en costard, le laissait perplexe. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait avec eux...

Tandis qu'il s'avançait, il découvrit, du coin de l'œil, une masse étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, éclairée par la pâle lueur lunaire. Il reconnut alors le camé allongé en position dorsale, au pied de la table, bras et jambes écartés, une bouteille de bière à la main.

Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Si le Hippie était dans la cuisine, qui dormait dans le canapé ? La vérité ne tarda pas à lui être dévoilée : assis sur les coussins tel une vulgaire poupée de chiffon menaçant de basculer sur le côté, tête tombante sur une épaulé et la bouche entre-ouverte, Maître Panda semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le jeune homme au kigurumi ronfla de plus belle, sous le regard ébahi de son créateur. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui. « Non, pensa-t-il, il n'a tout de même pas... ? »

Il pressa une main sur l'épaule de l'endormi et le secoua doucement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge avec un sursaut. Le mollasson regarda autour de lui avant de poser des yeux vitreux sur son ami à côté de lui, la bouche toujours ouverte.

\- M-Mathieu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Bon sang, Panda, qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?

\- De qu-quoi tu... m'parles enc-c-core ? demanda l'intéressé en commençant à se rendormir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cet état-là ? Que fais tu ici ? Allons, réponds ! le pressa Mathieu en le secouant de nouveau.

\- Ch... Ch'sais... pas, fit l'autre en lui soufflant à la figure une haleine chargée.

\- Mais c'est que tu es complètement bourré, ma parole ! Tu empestes l'alcool. C'est toi qui as bu tout ça ? demanda son alter ego en pointant du doigt les bouteilles vides sur la petite table.

Le Panda suivit son regard et mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi son ami voulait parler.

\- Ouais... P-peut-être... Je... J's-sais plus.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Je... Je suis mal... ma-alheureux ! sanglota-t-il soudain.

\- Tu es malheureux ?

\- Oui... J'suis s-seul... J-J'ai pas de cop... de copine... Je... J'trouverai jamais l'amour...

Voir le Panda, si joyeux d'habitude, dans cet état-là rendit Mathieu compatissant :

\- Allons, tu es ivre, c'est pour ça que tu es malheureux. Arrête de dire des âneries, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un un jour.

\- M-Mathieu, j'me s-sens t-r-rès seul. T'veux... Tu veux pas m'faire un câlin ? lui demanda le malheureux en s'affalant presque sur son ami qui le repoussa.

\- Ça suffit, Panda ! Tu es saoulé, tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis.

\- A-Allez... Un tout p'tit...

\- Non !

\- T'es méchant ! Je... suis ma-a-alheureux... ! geignit le bourré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i's'passe, gros ? demanda le Hippie de la cuisine.

\- Rien du tout. Ça va, ça va, dit Mathieu au Panda. Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ?

Maître Panda resta un moment dans le vague avant de lui répondre d'une manière presque incompréhensible :

\- J'veux bien... qu'tu m'emmènes au t-toilettes, ch'suis chargé.

A sa demande, Mathieu aida le pleurnichard titubant à se lever et à traverser le salon pour se rendre à ladite pièce, en le soutenant par un bras. Pendant ce temps, le Hippie qui s'était remis debout assistait à la scène.

\- Oh, gros ! Il en a trop pris ! Beaucoup trop pris !

Tandis que le drogué prononçait cette phrase, le Patron débarqua dans le salon, torse nu et cigarette à la bouche, et s'appuya dos contre un mur.

\- On ne peut vraiment plus dormir tranquille, ici ! bougonna-t-il en allumant sa clope. Eh bien, eh bien. Mon gars, tu t'es pas loupé sur ce coup-là, lança-t-il à l'adresse du Panda en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

Ce à quoi ce dernier lui répondit en crachant des bribes de mots pas très sympathiques.

\- Oooh ! Peace and Love, gros, lui conseilla vivement le Hippie.

Mathieu emmena le jeune homme en kigurumi dans le couloir en passant à côté du Patron qui lança un « Pathétique ! » répugné à ce dernier. Chemin faisant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le Geek qui s'était figé en voyant son ami chanteur dans un tel état. C'est en l'ignorant que Mathieu traîna le Panda jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Dès qu'il la lui ouvrit, le saoulé se précipita à l'intérieur en la claquant derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, on l'entendit vomir trois fois, puis haleter.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas fait à côté, bougonna le schizophrène.

Plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées et les toilettes étaient devenues étrangement calmes.

\- Panda ? Oh ! Panda, tu m'entends ? appela Mathieu en frappant la porte du plat de la main à plusieurs reprises.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il abaissa la poignée et poussa sur ladite porte de toutes ses forces, mais le Panda avait pris le temps de la fermer à clé avant de se vider et le jeune homme abandonna avec un juron.

\- Laisse, je vais la défoncer, s'imposa le Patron.

\- Non, non ! Laisse-le, il a dû s'endormir.

Ils restèrent un moment tous là à se regarder quand le Geek demanda d'une petite voix inquiète :

\- Il a quoi, Maître Panda ?

\- Il... Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment mais... ça ira mieux demain, lui expliqua Mathieu embarrassé en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Faut le laisser. Ne t'inquiètes pas, va te recoucher.

\- Mais je voulais aller au toilettes, lui dit le petit.

\- Eh bien, tu vas devoir le faire dans la douche.

\- Et ne nettoie surtout pas après, gamin, c'est moi qui passerai derrière toi, lui ordonna le Patron avec son fameux sourire qui n'inspire rien de bon.

Intimidé, le Geek s'exécuta en prenant bien soin de s'enfermer à clé dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde revint dans le salon, devant la table basse.

\- Bon, fit Mathieu, je veux des explications à tout ça. C'est le Panda qui a bu toutes ces bouteilles ?

\- Non, je suis allé en chercher trois dans ma réserve tout à l'heure, expliqua le Patron, et j'en ai passé une à l'autre drogué. Le reste, c'est lui qui l'a bu. Je m'en vais lui apprendre à se servir chez les autres sans leur en demander la permission ! Elles m'ont coûté un bras, ces bouteilles !

\- Ça va, ne t'énerve pas, je te les rembourserai à sa place.

\- Il n'empêche que ce petit con ne perd rien pour attendre, il va m'entendre parler.

\- Il en a beaucoup trop pris, gros !

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, continua Mathieu, c'est que ça fait déjà deux fois cette année.

\- On n'est pas heureux tous les jours, gamin, c'est pour ça qu'il y a l'alcool. Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se serve chez moi, nom d'un chien !

\- Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît ! lui lança alors un autre _lui_ vêtu d'un costume de chien brun, assis dans un coin de la pièce.

\- J'suis pas dépressif, gros ! renchérit le Hippie à l'adresse de la sombre personnalité.

\- Ouais mais toi, l'camé, t'es un cas à part.

\- Bon, les interrompit le vidéaste, j'ai la flemme de nettoyer tout ça, je le ferai demain.

Sur ceux, il retourna à son ordinateur tandis que le Patron enfilait sa chemise et sa veste avant de quitter l'appartement pour « trouver quelques pommées en sortie de boîte ». Le Hippie, quant à lui, avait remplacé le Panda dans le canapé et fumait un joint. Seul le bruit des doigts de Mathieu appuyant sur les touches de son clavier vinrent troubler le silence qui s'était installé.

oOo

Plus tard dans la matinée, vers les dix heures, le Geek se rendit devant la porte des toilettes. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se décida à frapper doucement.

\- Maître Panda, tu es là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se risqua à abaisser la poignée. A sa surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance et il découvrit des toilettes vides... et propres.

Il se rendit donc dans le salon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, salué d'un « Hey, gros ! » de la part du Hippie dans le canapé. Il trouva Mathieu devant son écran, en pleine écriture. Sur la table basse, les bouteilles avaient été rangées mais celle-ci n'avait pas encore été débarrassée des quelques flaques de bière qui l'entachaient. Il ne vit aucune trace du Patron ni, à se grande déception, de Maître Panda qui était pourtant présent d'habitude. Le garçon alla même voir dans la « grotte » de ce dernier, mais il était bel et bien absent.

\- Où est Maître Panda ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

\- Il est sorti prendre l'air, gros. Ça fait deux heures qu'il est parti.

Ne perdant pas une minute, le gamin se servit quelques gâteaux dans l'armoire de la cuisine, enfila sa veste et sortit de la maison.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Mathieu.

Mais la porte s'était refermée derrière le Geek qui descendait déjà l'escalier de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il hésita. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Maître Panda, mais ce dernier ne devait pas être loin. Un jour, son ami lui avait confié qu'il aimait les coins de verdure qui lui apportaient l'inspiration pour ses chansons.

Tout en marchant vers le parc le plus proche d'un pas décidé, il mangea rapidement ses gâteaux. Le temps était gris et frais ce matin et une fine pluie ne tarda pas à tomber. Le garçon arriva à l'espace vert déserté par les passants. Le terrain était assez grand et principalement composé de pelouses, de plants de fleurs et d'arbres. Le Geek fit un rapide tour des lieux jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de petite cour encadrée de bancs, mais son ami restait introuvable. Mince ! Il n'était pas ici, finalement.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à repartir quand il aperçut une masse blanche et noire recroquevillée au pied d'un arbre non loin. S'approchant, il reconnut Maître Panda, assis en position fœtale, secoué par quelques hoquets. Lentement, il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Maître Panda ?

Son ami sortit la tête de ses bras et le regarda avec des yeux humides et cernés de rouges.

\- Toi ? s'étonna celui-ci en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de la main.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Le malheureux acquiesça sans un mot. Le Geek remarqua qu'il ne voulait pas le regarder en face.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le Panda s'essuya les yeux.

\- Non, ça va, ce n'est rien, répondit-il.

Sa voix était bizarre, il parlait comme s'il avait la langue enflée. L'effet de l'alcool n'avait pas dû se dissiper entièrement.

\- Mais si, puisque tu pleures.

\- Ça va passer.

Le garçon se tut. Son ami ne voulait rien lui dire. Alors ils restèrent là, assis par terre dans un silence qu'ils ne pouvaient briser. La pluie s'accentua.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le Panda.

Le Geek s'interrogea :

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé... que tu m'aies vu comme _ça_ , hier soir. Je... J'ai honte.

Le gamin ne dit rien et le jeune homme-animal ferma les yeux avant de raconter :

\- J'ai bu parce que... parce que j'étais très triste, hier soir. Je suis triste parce que je me sens seul...

\- Mais tu nous as, Mathieu et nous autres, l'interrompit le Geek. Nous sommes là, nous.

\- Oui, je sais. Je veux dire que je me sens seul d'une manière... amoureuse. Tous les matins, je me réveille en pensant à la musique, à l'émission, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler que je suis l'un des derniers de mon espèce. Je me dis que des pandas, il n'y en a plus beaucoup. Nous sommes tous en voie de disparition et bientôt, nous n'existerons plus. Tous les jours, j'essaie de ne pas y penser sinon ça me mine le moral, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me dis que, pour que nous puissions survivre, nous devons nous reproduire pour faire perdurer notre espèce mais moi, je n'ai personne, je ne trouve personne. Pas seulement pour me reproduire mais aussi pour connaître l'amour. J'aimerais tant avoir quelqu'un à aimer aussi fort, quelqu'un à chérir de tous mon être. Quand je vois des couples heureux dans la rue, je me dis que je ne connaîtrai jamais ça, que je serai seul toute ma vie, alors...

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et il se mit à sangloter. Sans réfléchir, le Geek le prit dans ses bras et son ami pleura sans retenue, la tête posée sur son épaule. Son kigurumi était trempé. « Il doit avoir froid », songea le gamin. Alors il le serra plus fort contre lui et le laissa évacuer tout son chagrin. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se réfugiait dans les bras du Panda lorsqu'il avait le sentiment que tout allait mal. Alors, le chanteur le consolait et le berçait pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés et le garçon voulait lui rendre la pareil pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Souvent, le Geek se plaignait d'être maltraité par les autres. Où qu'il allait, il avait souvent l'impression que personne ne voulait de lui. Que cela soit ses camarades d'école ou Mathieu et le Patron, il avait le sentiment d'être indésiré, mal aimé. Avant, ce qui lui manquait le plus dans la vie, c'était des amis qui le comprennent et qui lui pardonnent ses gaucheries. Maître Panda et le Démon avaient été les seuls à l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était, sans le chasser ou le blesser physiquement ou moralement dès qu'il se présentait devant eux. Au contraire, ils l'avaient toujours aidé dans les moments difficiles et lui avaient apporté amour et réconfort lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin. Pour le garçon, l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité, c'est dans leur bras. Dans ces moments-là, il avait le sentiment que personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, pas même le Patron.

A ses yeux, le chagrin du Panda était un peu le même que le sien : il se sentait seul. Ce n'était certes pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui, mais sa tristesse était la même.

Dans le but de le consoler, le garçon se mit à le bercer comme le mélomane l'avait toujours fait avec lui. Puis, sans trop réfléchir, il lui chanta :

 _\- Alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas, pleure pas, alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas, pleure pas...*_

La pluie s'était arrêtée et quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les épais nuages gris. Maître Panda s'était arrêté de renifler pour écouter son ami chanter. Bien que la voix du garçon n'était pas très entraînée pour ce genre de chose, l'attention le toucha beaucoup.

Les deux compagnons restèrent de longues minutes l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Enfin, le Panda se redressa et dévisagea son alter ego, tout sourire. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura :

\- Merci.

Le Geek lui rendit un visage heureux.

oOo

Dans la maison des Sommet, Mathieu venait de terminer l'écriture générale de son épisode. A présent, il lui fallait encore réunir toutes ses personnalités qui y seraient présentes pour qu'il note avec eux leurs répliques avant le tournage.

Épuisé mais content, il se servit un café et alla le boire en regardant par la fenêtre. Le temps était bien plus beau qu'en début de matinée.

\- Bon les gars, on mange quoi ce midi ? demanda le Patron qui était rentré une demi-heure plus tôt. Parce que l'effort de ce matin, ça m'a creusé.

Ce que le pervers qualifiait d'« effort », Mathieu ne voulut même pas le savoir.

\- De la rhubarbe ! proposa le Hippie.

\- Ah non, c'est dégueu, ce truc-là !

\- J'ai une envie de pizza, confia leur modèle.

\- Bon ben, va pour la pizza, acquiesça le Patron. Commandes-en une au fromage bien coulant, gamin, ça m'intéresse.

Mathieu s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Débarqua alors dans le salon le Geek, suivi du Panda qui avait meilleure mine que la veille. Les deux arrivants s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Ah ! Salut gros ! lança amicalement le Hippie en direction du chanteur. En forme ?

\- Ouais, ça va mieux, répondit celui-ci.

Un silence gênant s'installa parmi eux.

\- Bon, eh bien... heum... Tant mieux, fit Mathieu en faisant mine d'être à l'aise. Euh... Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

En effet, il venait de remarquer que Maître Panda était chargé de deux packs de douze cannettes de bières.

\- Euh... Oui, justement... fit ce dernier en s'approchant du Patron en train de fumer une cigarette à côté de la fenêtre, j'ai des excuses à te faire, dit-il à l'homme en noir. Je sais bien qu'elles sont loin de remplacer celles que tu avais achetées en Hongrie lors de ton... voyage là-bas mais ce sont les meilleures que j'ai trouvées en ville.

Sur ces mots, il posa les deux packs sur la table à manger. Le Patron en inspecta l'emballage quelques secondes avant de planter un regard de glace dans les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- J'vois que tu as pensé à prendre des brunes. Ça ira pour cette fois, t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, malgré le fait que j'ai mal dormi.

Il lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus par dessus ses lunettes et ajouta :

\- Mais la prochaine fois que je te demanderai un truc, tu devras le faire sans discuter, bien compris ?

\- Venant de toi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça va me plaire. Et puis, elles m'ont quand même coûté cher, ces canettes.

\- Ouais mais c'est de la merde comparées à celles que tu t'es enfilées hier soir. Sache qu'on ne marchande pas avec moi, la peluche. Mais bon, je vais être sympa, ce ne sera pas un truc _en nature_ , si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Mmmh... fit le mi-homme mi-animal, très sceptique.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Le ton était devenu grave et menaçant.

\- Ok, ok... lui répondit le Panda, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, je prends une Quatre Fromages et une Végétarienne ? demanda Mathieu, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais ! lui répondirent les autres.

oOo

Le soir, après avoir mangé les restes des pizzas, le Patron se leva en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

\- Bon ! dit-il. Pandi-Panda, tu m'accompagnes.

\- Co... Comment ça ? Où allons-nous ? s'alarma le concerné dont le visage avait subitement pris une teinte livide.

\- Dans mon coin préféré, acheva l'autre, souriant d'une façon peu rassurante, en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme-panda. Il y a des gens que je voudrais te présenter. Tu verras, ils sont super sympas. Peut-être même que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui en pincera pour toi.

Ne pouvant se débattre à cause du bras qui le serrait tel un étau de fer, Maître Panda suivit docilement malgré lui l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Avant que la porte de l'appartement ne se referme derrière eux, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil exprimant toute sa détresse en direction de Mathieu, du Geek et du Hippie qui lui adressèrent tous un regard des plus compatissants.

Tandis que les pas des deux hommes résonnaient dans l'escalier, ils purent clairement entendre la voix rocailleuse du Patron dominer l'écho :

\- Tu vas voir, gamin, tu me remercieras. On va bien s'amuser !

* * *

 _*Instant Panda du SLG 84_


End file.
